Quint
Quint - 4022-letni czarny smok, na chwilę obecną mieszkający w CreepyTown. Prawdopodobnie posiadałby wysoki status w Smoczej Hierarchii, gdyby nie Exodus. Historia Początek Smocza Historia 1 Smocza Historia 2 Smocza Historia 3 Smocza Historia 4 Smocza Historia 5 Smocza Historia 6 Smocza Historia 7 Smocza Historia 8 Pośród Innego ludu Smok w 1812 roku poznaje Alairë Crystal - władczynię elfów, z którą nawiązuje długoletnią przyjazń. To ona nauczyła Serka elfickiego języka i w zamian za to pomógł jej w wielu sprawach, które dotyczyły m.in eliminowaniu ludzkich królów, którzy mieli wielką ochotę na ekspancję elfickich lasów. Po 5 latach przebywania u elfów, smok postanawia odsunąć się od wojaczki i tym oto sposobem trafia do CreepyTown, gdzie dość szybko zaprzyjaznia się ze Strange. Umiejętności Płomienie Smok dotychczas zdołał opanować 3 rodzaje płomienia (Zwykły, bezbarwny i biały) którymi może posługiwać się bez problemu. Każdy z nich różni się właściwościami i zastosowaniem. Zwykły i bezbarwny płomień są wydzielanym ze specjalnego organu wodorem, który w reakcji z cząsteczkami platyny z kłów i tlenem powoduje zjawiskowe zianie ogniem. Biały płomień to wrodzona moc psioniczna czarnych smoków polegająca na dosłownym pozbawieniu przeciwnika duszy. Harmonia & Furia Dwa przeciwstawne umiejętności, gdzie pierwszy pozwala przekroczyć granice swoich umiejętności. Również zwiększa ono szybkość, siłę i celność wyprowadzanych ciosów. Dodatkową zaletą tego jest że smok wolniej się męczy gdyby używał swoich umiejętności w trybie Harmonii. Demoniczne Jako demon Serek stał się potrójnie wytrzymalszy a jego zmysły stały się skuteczniejsze o jakieś 120%. Dzięki zaletom bycia demonem nauczył się posługiwać Ogniem Absolutnym czyli ulepszową wersją Spaczonego Płomienia, dokładniej mówiąc gad może tę moc wykorzystać równie dobrze w obronie przed przeciwnikiem. Umiejętność Ognia Absolutnego pojawia się wyłącznie gdy smok użyje Furii. Kolejną mocą smoka jest możliwość posługiwania sie Czarną Magią, z której jednak Serek nie korzysta. Pozostałe Smok potrafi skumulować moc i przekształcić ją w pocisk (Bądź ryk) o niszczycielskiej sile. Może zmieniać swój rozmiar wykorzystując naturalnie zawartą magię w ciele. Posiada wyostrzone zmysły informujące o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu. W ciemności widzi jak za dnia. Słabości Serek będąc demonem stał się podatny na święte moce i zaklętą broń pod władaniem aniołów. Jego ciało w kontakcie z tym zaczyna wydzielać okropny zapach i obezwładnia Quinta z powodu dość dużego bólu. Drugą słabością gada jest jego podatność na korupcyjny wpływ mocy demona. Tzn że silniejszy od niego demon może przejąć kontrolę nad jego ciałem i wykorzystać go jako komunikator. Po tym zdarzeniu, KaSZuB zazwyczaj traci przytomność. Charakter Jego zachowanie jest zależne od sytuacji w której się znajduje. W spokojnej sytuacji bywa bardzo poddenerwowany, głównie za sprawą zbyt dużej energii, którą może zmarnować jedynie w walce. Potrafi skłamać w żywe oczy innym, byleby mieć z tego korzyści lub uniknąć niepotrzebnych kłopotów. Z natury jest cholerykiem (Wyróżnia się głównie agresja i impulsywność) W walce wykazuje się niezwykłym szacunkiem do przeciwnika, niezależnie czy to sparing, czy jedna z poważniejszych walk. Mimo cięzkich ran to jest na tyle uparty by wstać i kontynuować potyczkę. Wygląd Quint jest smokiem o potężnej budowie ciała pokrytą czarnymi jak noc łuskami zdobionymi głównie białymithumb|225px|Głowa Quint'a w pełnej formie. zdobieniami. Cała jego dolna część ciała czyli brzuch, łapy i wewnętrzna część ogona są koloru szkarłatnego. Serek posiada łapy z 4 palcami zakończone pazurami. Jego głowa składa się pyska w kształcie litery "V", górne kły są przedłużone. Rogi smoka zaczynają wystawać z pośrodku jego pyska i kierując się w dwa przeciwne strony, po czym delikatnie zakrzywiają się i czubki rogów kierują się w górę. Wokół głowy jest coś w rodzaju grzebienia połączonego z rogami pod którymi istnieje para oczów. Przy organie wzroku wystaje kilka maleńkich kolców. Od Lucyfera otrzymał on pancerz znajdujący się w odsłoniętych miejscach. thumb|Art by Lobo W antropomorficznej formie Serek budową przypomina dorosłego mężczyznę (ponad 2 metry wzrostu). Większość ciała pokryta jest czarnymi łuskami. Spód ogona jest natomiast w kolorze czerwieni. Jego oczy są koloru złotego, źrenice kształtem przypominają te u kotów, a na ciele pojawiło się znamię, który wskazywać ma posiadanie czystej krwi. Na głowie posiada dwa rogi skierowane w tył a bo bokach głowy posiada 3 ostre kolce również skierowane w tył. Posiada gęstą, białą grzywkę z szarymi końcówkami do barków. Klatka posiada widoczny efekt zarżenia się. Zyskał coś w rodzaju cienistego płaszcza z postrzębionym, szarym końcem, na środku znajduje się zaś wyblakły pentagram. Odzienie posiada dwie średniej długości rękawy i sięga mu do kolan. Relacje CreepyTown Retsu Córa Smoka. Quint początkował próbować wybić z głowy Rets pomysł o udaniu się do Konklawe i zmodyfikaniu swojego ciała, ale jak sam obecnie twierdzi "Próbowałem ją powstrzymać, ale cóż, takie musi być życie ojca, prawda? <śmiech>". ''Serek obecnie próbuje jej doradzać, ale dziewczyna twierdzi że już jest samodzielna i nie potrzebuje pomocy. TajemnicaSieci Dziewczyna, której nie przeszkadza zachowanie i wygląd smoka, jednak Serek potrafi wyczuć że jednooka względnie boi się mocy którą gad posiada. Smok nieświadomie ocalił dziewczynę przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Salai Demonica jest jedną z osób których gad nie może wytrzymać towarzystwa. Quint z jakiegoś powodu ma uraz do demonów, jednak trzyma w sekrecie dlaczego jest przeciwny demonom. Strange Dawniej byli żżyci że sobą niczym przysłowiowe "rodzeństwo". Obecnie jednak ich relacja uległa lekkiemu pogorszeniu. Smok dawniej skrywał własne sekrety, tak teraz jest gotów nawet ją okłamać byleby wyjść na swoje i uniknąć niepotrzebnych problemów. Yen Smok mimo sporadycznych spotkań i ogólnikowego kojarzenia Mrocznego, to jakimś cudem często udaje im się dogadać w sprawie interesów czy pomysłów. Dlatego m.in. powstała Tarcza Nieskończoności (W czasie anihilacji nie została ukończona) Banan Przybrana córka gada, którego dość często przerażają niezwykle nie(inteligentne) pomysły Hajsika. Serek wbrew swojej woli zajął się niechętnie bananem, gdyż był to osobnik z rasy ludzkiej. Zazwyczaj próbuje się wymigać od opieki nad dzieckiem, zazwyczaj zostawiając ją w burdelu, której właścicielką jest jej przybrana mama. Ins Kolejna godna zaufania osoba, a przynajmniej tak uważa Serek. W rzeczywistości boi się jej mocy, czego gad nie mówi przy niej, by jej nie zmartwić. Dziewczyna znalazła Quint'a praktycznie na łożu śmierci w CreepyForest. KaSZuB do dzisiaj próbuje odwdzięczyć się jej za tamtejszą pomoc. Często że sobą rozmawiają i słuchają zazwyczaj tej samej muzyki. Jednak w różnych zdaniach mają odmienne zdanie, co często kończy się sprzeczką obojgu. Dziewczyna jest jedną z wielu osób, przy których smok stara się panować nad gniewem, chociaż bardzo słabo mu to wychodzi. LoboTaker Quint po zyskaniu mocy demona stał się wrogo nastawiony, głównie z powodu natury demona wobec Lewicy Boga. Baldanderka również stała się przeciwna smokowi, głównie brzydzi ją "skażenie" które dotknęło Serka, chociaż chłopak sam twierdzi że nie miał wpływu na to co się z nim stało. Przemek Początkowo smok był wrogo nastawiony do niego, jednak po pewnych wydarzeniach (Wyjawienie prawdy o Smoczych Zabójcach i krótkiej przygodzie w niebie) zaczął powątpiewać wobec nienawiści do swojego "szwagra". Serek obecnie próbuje zmusić siebie do wybaczenia Przemkowi, jednak przychodzi mu to z trudem. Inni Blakłud Mentor smoka z pierwszych lat życia, którego przygarnął jakiś czas po masakrze w smoczym legowisku, a dokładniej wykupił go z rąk handlarza. To Arcymag tamtejszych czasów nadał mu imię "Serek", głównie z faktu że gad miał wielką słabość do oscypków. Przez 21 lat zdołał go nauczyć wielu rzeczy m.in. Ludzkiej mowy i pisma, obsługiwania się orężem itp. "Ojciec" smoka skrywał przed nim tajemnicę, która została ujawniona w walce z Przemkiem przez co smok wpadł w dość duże zakłopotanie. Gad wykazywał niezwykle olbrzymi szacunek wobec niego i do dzisiaj próbuje znaleźć sposób by mu się odpłacić. Euphemia Crystal Smok jakiś czas póżniej po zamieszkaniu w CreepyTown, zaciekawiony tutejszymi ziemiami udał się na rozeznanie terenów, gdzie napotkał kolonie niedalego półwyspu. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Euphemię Crystal, córkę starej znajomej gada. Pierwszą jego reakcją było zdziwienie i pytanie "Alairë?! Ale odmłodniałaś." Wściekła dziewczyna strzeliła focha, ale Serek szybko skojarzył fakty i przeprosił "''Twarz masz podobną do swojej matki. Strasznie uderzające podobieństwo." Ao Shun Starszy brat. Mimo że w zasadzie są "Braćmi Jednej Krwi" to tak naprawdę są przyrodnimi braćmi. Ich relacja jest zróżnicowana z paru rzeczy do których zalicza się m.in. miejsce zamieszkania, poglądy i różnica wieku. Raczej są nastawieni negatywnie. Lucyfer Smok dzięki władcy piekieł otrzymał drugą szansę której gad nie zamierza wypuszczać z rąk. W zamian za życie Serek stał się dłużnikiem wobec niego. Na znak długu otrzymał on płaszcz z symbolem pentagramu. Quint pytając kiedy ma spłacić ten swój dług, upadły anioł odpowiada'' "Nie bądź niecierpliwy. Jeszcze nadejdzie czas na spłatę". Gorum & Reszta Quint gdy trafił po śmierci do piekła, był zdezorientowany okolicznościami, ale w miarę szybko przybył Gorum z innymi którzy objaśnili następującą sytuację. Tylko Gorum dostrzegł w jakiś sposób pokrewieństwo Quinta i jego dawnego przyjaciela z odległych czasów. Cytaty "''Ja Ci dam robić że mnie środek transportu" - Do TS " Posłuchaj mnie, bo to bardzo ważne. Czy ty, LoboTaker uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i będziesz się ze mną seksić? " - Będąc pod wpływem rózowego proszku. "Blakłud dał mi cząstkę swojej mocy, zupełnie jakby wszczepił we mnie fragment siebie" ''- Wspomnienie o swoim mentorze. ''"Siła bez zrozumienia, to tragedia" -'' Do Vulausa o Rets. ''"Fakt że doświadczyłem śmierci, sprawił, że nigdy więcej nie będę się jej bał. Nieważne w jakiej formie przyjdzie." '' ''"Twój stary chciał bym Cię chronił, ale ja nie mogę tego zrobić. Od chronienia Ciebie jest inna osoba" - ''Do Strange. ''"Serio myślisz, że igranie z ogniem to dziecinne igraszki? Nie rośmieszaj mnie." Ciekawostki * Przez krótki okres czasu, pracował w Counterhoodzkim Sierocińcu. Potwierdzenie tego faktu istnieje w dokumentach wypisanych przez właściciela przybytku. Smok sam stwierdza że pracował tam od 3 do 5 lat. * Pod okiem widnieje szrama powstała w dzieciństwie. * Blakłud nazwał smoka Serkiem, głównie z powodu tego że gad uwielbia oscypki * Ins nadała mu przydomek "Siergiej" * Nie pamięta daty swoich narodzin. * Zaprzyjaźnił się z Judaszem. * W przeszłości poznał wiele przedstawicieli róznych ras do których zalicza się m.in. Euphemia Crystal. *Będąc pod wpływem rózowego proszku, wyznał miłość LoboTaker *Mając na myśli najbliższych, miał dokładniej na myśli Hajsa, Strange i Rets. Los reszty go nie obchodzi. *Od pewnego momentu zaczął rozmyślać nad opuszczeniem CreepyTown i zamieszkaniem w Smoczym Leżu. Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures